


it’s convenient to be fragile

by humanveil



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Gun Related Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Their relationship is a fairly new thing: new enough that Amy hadn’t expected the hospital to callher, of all people.





	it’s convenient to be fragile

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/)’s prompt: emergency. 
> 
> this wanted to be so much longer, but the comm. has a word limit of 250, so maybe next time.

_“Amy Santiago?”_

The voice on the phone is rushed, edging on impatient. As if what they need to say is important.

Amy blinks away the grogginess, glances to the clock that reads _3:42AM_. “Yes?”

The next words have her awake and alert in a matter of seconds, covers thrown off and outfit half-on before the nurse has so much as hung up the phone.

[]

Rosa’s bed is easy to find. She’s lying in the corner, bandages wrapped around one arm and a scowl on her face.

“Hey,” Amy says, a little breathless. She may or may not have run to emergency. “You okay?”

Rosa’s response is exactly what Amy expects it to be. It does nothing to calm her nerves.

“What happened?”

“Active shooter,” Rosa’s answers. “Zero dead, four injured. It’s dealt with.”

“Your arm?”

Rosa nods, grimaces. “You didn’t have to come,” she says. “It’s not that serious.”

Amy scoffs, lifts a hand as if to touch but doesn’t.

Their relationship is a fairly new thing: new enough that Amy hadn’t expected the hospital to call _her_ , of all people.

Below her, Rosa rolls her eyes. “I changed it three weeks ago,” she says, answering the unasked question. “I don’t like worrying my parents, and you’re... organised. And stuff. I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“I don’t!” Amy says, too quickly, too loudly. She smiles awkwardly, sits beside the bed, and takes Rosa’s hand in hers.

Rosa tells her to leave three more times, but she never pulls away.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
